Wie der Wind in den Reisfeldern
by Jade Cooper
Summary: Kyuuzou ist aufgebrochen, die Stärke des Feindes auszukundschaften. Während es regnet ziehen sich die Vorbereitungen nur schwer dahin. Kambei und Shichiroji finden einen kurzen ruhigen Moment für ein lange überfälliges Gespräch.
1. Chapter 1

AN:

Die Story wurde ursprünglich vor fast zehn Jahren zu Papier gebracht. Ich hab aber nie die Muße dazu gefunden, sie richtig auszuschreiben und abzutippen. Das ändert sich jetzt. :)

Eigentlicher Titel war "Schlaflos", das klang mir aber zu abgedroschen...

Im Vorfeld steht zwar das Pairing Kambei/Kyuuzou fest, allerdings gibt es in dem ersten Kapitel von der zweiten Partei recht wenig zu lesen. Es mussten erst einmal die Altlasten aus Kambeis Vergangenheit ausgeräumt werden.

Disclaimer: No harm, no profit, no gar nix.

Wenn ich die Rechte an der Serie gehabt hätte, dann wär die Leichenliste am Ende des Animes völlig anders ausgefallen!

* * *

 **Kapitel 1**

Es regnete.

Shichiroji hielt die Laterne hoch. Der matte Schein erhellte nur spärlich die Landkarte des Dorfes, die sie kürzlich angefertigt hatten. Vielleicht gab es noch Hoffnung für die Bauern. Die Chancen standen bisher relativ schlecht. Bauern ließen sich nicht über Nacht zu Soldaten ausbilden. Ihre Natur trugen sie nach außen hin, ihre Angst war ihr Mantel. Das war auch einer der Gründe, warum sie ein leichtes Ziel waren und sich ohne Gegenwehr ausnehmen ließen.

Die stete Angst um ihr eigenes Leben brannte sich von Geburt an in ihre Seele. Noch konnten sie jederzeit von einem Samurai - ehrbar oder nicht - auf offener Straße hingerichtet werden, sollten sie durch triviale Lappalien in Ungnade fallen.

Hinzu kam dann noch das Banditenproblem, der eigentliche Grund, warum sieben Samurai von den Dorfbewohnern selbst engagiert wurden.

Shichiroji und Kambei waren erfahrene Kriegsveteranen. Sie vertrauten einander blind, doch auch gegen eine nicht geeinte Dorfgemeinschaft waren sie machtlos. Die Probleme lagen hier nicht nur bei den Banditen.

Uneinigkeit und Eigennutzen bäumten sich gegeneinander auf.

Aber nach dem ersten gemeinsamen Kampf fingen sie an zu begreifen. Einen Kampf kann keiner als Einzelner gewinnen. Ein Kampf lässt sich nur als Einheit bewältigen.

Die Bauern waren zufrieden und beinahe glücklich über ihren kleinen Sieg. Zu glücklich.

Denn der Sieg war beinahe zu einfach.

Die Banditen bereiteten sich auf einen Hinterhalt vor. Sie würden diese Niederlage nicht einfach hinnehmen.

Shichiroji hielt den Schirm über der Karte etwas niedriger.

»Denkst Du nicht auch, dass wir besser reingehen sollten?«, fragte er Kambei, welcher abwesend an seiner Teeschale nippte.

»Du wirst doch nicht etwa bequem auf deine alten Tage?!« Kambei warf ihm einen leicht schelmischen Blick über den Schalenrand hinweg zu.

»Für deine puristische Veranlagung war ich schon immer zu bequem«, Shichiroji seufzte und ließ die Laterne sinken. Die silbernen Strähnen in Kambeis vollem Haar glitzerten verräterisch in ihrem matten Schein.

»Wenn du dich danach besser fühlst, können wir uns unter das Vordach zurückziehen«, schlug Kambei vor.

»Das ist besser als nichts«, entgegnete Shichi beinahe fröhlich.

Kambei rollte bedächtig die Karte zusammen und folgte seinem Freund zurück zu Rikchis Haus - dem Haus, das man ihnen als Quartier zugewiesen hatte.

Kambei ließ sich unter dem Vordach nieder. Shichiroji holte frischen, heißen Tee und gesellte sich zu ihm. Er goss ihm neuen Tee ein und schwieg. Normalerweise bedeutete Kambeis Schweigen für Shichiroji ein ungemein komfortables Zusammensein. Sie mussten sich nichts sagen, um im anderen lesen zu können. Doch heute haftete seinem Schweigen eine unergründliche Unruhe an. Kambeis Blick schweifte oft abwesend in die Ferne.

»Er wird sicher bald zurückkehren.« Obwohl Kambei schweigt, wusste Shichiroji, dass er genau den Nerv getroffen hatte. »Er ist ein wahrer Schwertkämpfer, wenn nicht der Talentierteste unter uns. Wenn er es nicht schafft, dann schafft es keiner von uns«, sprach er unbeirrt weiter.

Kambei strich sich nachdenklich über den Bart. »Talent ist nicht der einzige Aspekt, auf den sich ein Samurai stützen kann.« Er griff nach seiner Teeschale und wirkte resigniert als er über Rand seiner Schale blickte. »Ich werde zu alt für so was.«

Shichiroji lachte. Er lachte so laut, dass die Kinder auf der anderen Seite des Platzes zusammenschraken und sich in eins der Häuser verkrochen. »Ich vertraue dir, mein Freund, blind sogar, und ich glaube dir - sagen wir mal - fast jedes Wort, aber das glaube ich dir nicht!« Noch immer grinsend wischte er sich die Tränen aus den Augenwinkeln.

Der Regen hatte nachgelassen und durch den grauen Schleier brachen die letzten Sonnenstrahlen des Tages.

»Dann korrigiere ich mich. Ich werde müde. Der letzte Krieg hat mir alles abverlangt. Ich hatte mir geschworen, dem Krieg den Rücken zu kehren«, sagte Kambei mit der Schale an seine Lippen gesetzt. Seine tiefe Stimme versetzte seinen Tee in Unruhe. Kleine Wellen flohen kräuselnd von ihm weg, um am Rand der Schale zu branden.

In Shichirojis Blick spiegelte sich sanftes Mitleid wieder. »Und doch trägst du immer noch dein Schwert. Du kannst deine wahre Natur nicht leugnen.« Kambei sah zu ihm herüber. Shichiroji erkannte, dass Kambei sich gegen seine inneren Geister lehnte, aber wie er schon sagte: ein wahrer Samurai konnte sich nicht verstellen.

»Ich wurde überstimmt« sagte Kambei schließlich. Ein Lächeln zog an seinen Mundwinkeln. Es war ein trauriges Lächeln, das seine Augen nicht erreichte.

»Du wirst nicht alt, du wirst einfach nur weich« sagte Shichiroji mit einem schelmischen Grinsen.

Kambei erwiderte die Geste, wenn auch nur halb so enthusiastisch. »Da bin ich hier nicht der Einzige.«

Shichiroji wusste durchaus, worauf Kambeis Anspielung zielte. »Yukino hat mich aufgelesen und gepflegt. Sie schickt mich nicht in den Krieg.« Er wandte den Blick von seinem Kameraden ab. Der Abend war noch jung und es gab so vieles zu sagen, das er nicht auszusprechen wagte. Shichiroji senkte den Blick. »Wie konntest du mich nur gegen meinen Willen in diese Kapsel sperren?«

Kambei schaute irritiert von seinem Tee auf. Diese Frage hatte er schon viel früher erwartet. »Du wärst gestorben, wenn ich dich da nicht rein gesetzt hätte...«

»Ich wäre lieber gestorben als mich von dir trennen zu lassen!« unterbrach Shichiroji ihn. Die Leichtigkeit und der Frohsinn, der ihn stets umgab, war wie weggewischt. Sein Blick war ernst und beinahe verbittert. Aus ihm sprachen Jahre des Unwissens und Verzweiflung.

Wenn seine Blicke etwas bei Kambei bewirkten, so ließ dieser es sich nicht anmerken. »Ich wollte deinen Tod nicht auf mich nehmen«, sagte dieser schließlich ohne dabei eine Mine zu ziehen. Man hätte meinen können, dass er über das Wetter spreche.

Eine unbequeme Stille umhüllte sie. Es hatte aufgehört zu regnen. Das Wasser tropfte vom Vordach und sammelte sich in matschigen Pfützen vor dem Haus.

»Es gibt Entscheidungen im Leben, die nicht in deiner Hand liegen und die es dir nicht zusteht, sie zu treffen«, sagte Shichiroji schließlich als er die Stille nicht mehr ertragen konnte. »Seit wann wusstest du über meinen Aufenthaltsort Bescheid?«

»Von Anfang an«, bekam Shichiroji prompt als Antwort. Der blonde Samurai zog hörbar die Luft ein. Alles hatte er erwartet, aber nicht das.

»Naja, nicht sofort von Anfang an«, fuhr Kambei fort. »Die ersten Wochen kann ich nicht rekonstruieren. Die Menschen, die mich fanden und gesund pflegten, sagten mir, dass ich hin und wieder aufgewacht sei und geredet hätte, aber der Fieberwahn hat alles davon geschwemmt. Es hat mich nach meiner Genesung vielleicht drei Wochen gekostet, dich zu finden.«

»Warum hast du dich nicht gemeldet?« fragte Shichiroji verbittert. Zwischen seinen Augenbrauen bildete sich eine tiefe Falte. Den Mund zu einer dünnen Linie zusammengepresst. Er beherrschte sich mühsam. Das Dorf war nicht der richtige Ort für diese Unterhaltung. Trotzdem musste er seine Antworten erfahren. »Fünf Jahre sind vergangen, Kambei...«

»Fünf Jahre, in denen du glücklich warst«, unterbrach Kambei ihn forsch.

»Dem Anschein nach!« Shichirojis Atem ging stoßweise als er seine Wut wieder herunterzuschlucken versuchte.

»Bist du nicht glücklich mit Yukino?«

Shichiroji schob die Augenbrauen zusammen. Er griff nach seiner Schale und schüttete den Tee mit einem Schluck herunter. »Du weißt genau, was ich meine.« So wie er es aussprach, wie seine Zunge jede einzelne Silbe umschmiegte als sei es das Letzte, das er jemals sagen würde - es klang trotz allem nicht wie ein Vorwurf.

Kambei schwieg. Mit zwei Fingern durchfuhr er seinen Bart. Der Duft des Regens wehte zwischen den Hütten und verkündete eine frühe Ernte. Die Luft war schwer trotz der frischen Brise. Die Ernte war nicht die einzige Botschaft, welche der Wind auf seinen Schwingen trug. Metall und Blut mischte sich bei, und wenn die Samurai scheiterten würde dieser Geruch lange an dem Dorf haften und die Ernte vergessen lassen.

Lange vergessene Schreie hallten auf den Wegen und hinter den Türen wider. Doch das waren nur die Geister, die Kambei seit jeher verfolgten. Er konnte die Erinnerungen in den Tiefen seines Bewusstseins verschließen, aber sie blieben immer ein Teil von ihm.

»Kannst du mir je wieder gegenübertreten ohne mir den Vorwurf zu machen, dich gerettet zu haben?« fragte er schließlich und verbannte die Schreie vom Kampffeld aus seinen Gedanken.

Shichiroji seufzte. »Ich kann dir nicht böse sein, nicht deswegen. Schließlich hast du mein Schicksal in Yukinos Arme geschickt«, sagte er schließlich resignierend.

Eine Weile verging. War dies die Gelegenheit über längst fällige Begebenheiten zu sprechen, so verstrich diese ungenutzt. Shichiroji schien damit weniger glücklich zu sein, aber schließlich hatte er ein Leben, zu dem er zurückkehren konnte, wenn dieser Kampf vorbei war. Wohin würde es Kambei ziehen, gesetzt den Fall, dass er die Schlacht überleben sollte?

Eine der Fragen, die er zu stellen unfähig war.

Sein Gegenüber hatte die Aufmerksamkeit längst wieder abschweifen lassen. Kambeis Blick war in die Ferne gerichtet, hinter den Wald, weit hinter der Schlucht.

»Was ist das für ein Schicksal, das dich an ihn bindet?« fragte Shichiroji und es war so eindeutig, dass er keinen Namen nennen musste.

»Bist du etwa eifersüchtig?« fragte Kambei mit einem neckischen Grinsen im Gesicht.

»Du weichst meiner Frage aus.« Shichiroji gab sein Bestes, empört zu sein, konnte aber seine Schamesröte nicht überspielen.

»Ich schulde ihm ein Duell.« Abwesend strich er über die Narbe, die er von ihrer ersten Begegnung davongetragen hatte.

Shichiroji fing an zu lachen, so laut und so beherzt, dass sich sein ganzer Körper darunter bog. »Du bist doch wohl nicht etwa des Lebens müde?« fragte er völlig außer Atem.

»Man könnte fast davon ausgehen.« Kambei warf seinem langjährigen Freund einen Seitenblick zu und zog eine Augenbraue hoch. »Aber ich habe nicht vor zu sterben - jedenfalls noch nicht.«

»Das könnte schwierig werden. Kyuuzou ist ein sehr geschickter Schwertkämpfer... und er ist dir um eine Klinge voraus«, wandte Shichiroji ein.

»Seine Technik ist nahezu perfekt und er ist schnell. Was sein Können betrifft, bin ich mir durchaus im Klaren, dass ich ihn nicht schlagen kann. Er weiß dies ebenfalls.« Kambei griff nach seiner Teeschale und goss nach. Der Tee war schon lange kalt geworden.

»Du wirst einen Sekundanten benötigen« sagte Shichiroji und lächelte wissend. Der Vorschlag war beinahe selbstverständlich. Shichiroji würde sich niemals diesen Kampf entgehen lassen wollen, auch wenn sein Freund jetzt schon schlechte Voraussagungen dazu machte.

»Darüber verschenke ich erst einen Gedanken, wenn dieser Krieg vorüber ist«, sagte Kambei und beide wussten, dass das keine Abweisung war.

Shichiroji legte den Kopf schief. »Trotzdem werde ich das Gefühl nicht los, dass euch mehr verbindet als du zuzugeben bereit bist.«

Kambei blieb ihm eine Antwort schuldig und richtete stattdessen seinen Blick wieder in die Ferne.

»Ich wusste, dass die Sache zwischen uns nicht ewig so weitergehen konnte«, sprach Shichiroji unbeirrt weiter. »Auch wenn ich dich immer noch liebe, weiß ich, dass du nicht mehr für mich sein kannst als mein Waffenbruder, der mir so oft den Arsch gerettet hat, dass ich es nicht mehr zählen kann.« Er unterbrach sich selbst und rieb sich verlegen das Kinn. Dabei versuchte er zu lächeln, auch wenn ihm danach sichtlich nicht zumute war. »Ich weiß, dass du mehr in dieses dünne Band legst als er es vielleicht von seiner Seite aus versteht. Du kannst dich nicht leugnen, denn deine Blicke verraten dich, mein Freund!«

Kambei schnaufte. »Dann muss ich mich wohl geschlagen geben!«

Shichiroji zeigte sich wenig überrascht, wenn auch die Erkenntnis zutiefst schmerzte. »Dann war meine Vermutung also berechtigt. Hast du es ihm gesagt?« fragte er und trank seinen Tee aus.

»Ja, das habe ich«, gab Kambei zu.

Shichiroji verschluckte sich daraufhin dermaßen, dass ein Überspielen seiner Reaktion unmöglich war. Das 'Nein!' kam mehr aus seiner Kehle gehustet. Was hatte Shichiroji auch anderes erwartet? Dass Kambei ein Leben wie ein Mönch führte?

»Als Ablenkungsmaneuver!« Kambei grinste, woraufhin Shichiroji fast erleichtert wirkte.

»Ich habe nichts anderes von dir erwartet!« Er fasste sich an die Stirn und fuhr sich mit der Hand verlegen in den Nacken. Dabei schüttelte er den Kopf wie jemand, der gerade ein Ammenmärchen gehört hatte.

»Er wirkte danach ziemlich verunsichert. Das war meine Chance, sonst würde ich heute nicht hier sitzen«, erklärte Kambei weiter.

»Du willst es also versuchen...?« Shichiroji wusste genau, dass er sich die Frage sparen konnte.

»Ich kann die Mission nicht gefährden!«

Sein blonder Waffenbruder warf die Hände gen Himmel in schierer Verzweiflung. »Ach, es ist doch immer dasselbe mit dir! Ich weiß, ich kann dir die Verantwortung nicht abnehmen, aber vergiss dabei nicht, den Moment zu leben! Du weißt, wie es im Krieg zugeht. Jede Stunde könnte deine letzte sein! Und unsere Chancen stehen mehr als schlecht...«

»Du gibst den Kampf auf, bevor er begonnen hat?« unterbrach Kambei ihn und kniff seine Augen zusammen.

»Du gibst dein Leben auf, bevor du es gelebt hast!« konterte Shichiroji. »Ist dir aufgefallen, dass er dich nicht anschaut, wenn er mit dir spricht? Er kehrt dir ganz bewusst den Rücken zu, obwohl der Rücken die verwundbarste Stelle eines Samurai ist. Vielleicht solltest du ihm demonstrieren, dass du seines Vertrauens würdig bist, denn er vertraut dir bedingungslos... Er weiß es nur noch nicht.«

»Hmm...«

Wenn Kambei mehr auf dem Herzen gehabt hätte, wäre er nicht mehr dazu gekommen es anzusprechen. Heihachi kam von seinem Posten zurück. Gut gelaunt wie eh und je, und vermutlich so hungrig wie ein Bär.

»Hier seid ihr also!« rief er von weitem herüber.

Kambeis Konzentration war sogleich wieder in eine einzige Richtung geleitet. Die Leichtigkeit des Gesprächs war wie weggewischt. So kannte Shichiroji seinen alten Kommandanten. Er beneidete und bedauerte ihn zugleich dafür.

»Wie sieht es aus?« wollte Kambei wissen. Er war aufgestanden und überragte Heihachi um anderthalb Kopflängen.

»Die Bauern sind zuversichtlich! Sie haben endlich verstanden, wozu sie imstande sein können, wenn sie alle an einem Strang gemeinsam ziehen!« Trotz seiner guten Laune wirkte Heihachi erschöpft. Außerdem war er patschnass, weil er die ganze Zeit im Regen gearbeitet hatte.

»Sehr gut. Nimm dir deine Ration und ruh dich aus.« Kambeis Tonfall klang nur noch halb so scharf wie eben.

Heihachi spielte mit dem Gedanken zu widersprechen, besann sich dann aber eines Besseren. Er gähnte ganz laut und streckte sich als er durch die Tür verschwand.

Shichiroji war neben Kambei getreten. Seine mechanische Hand lag kalt auf Kambeis Schulter. »Du solltest deinen Untergeordneten ein Vorbild sein und deinem eigenen Befehl Folge leisten. Sollte er noch diese Nacht zurückkehren, wirst du sowieso als Erster davon erfahren.« Als er daraufhin keine Reaktion bekam, setzte er grinsend hinzu: »Solltest du dich weigern, muss ich es in Betracht ziehen, dich deines Amtes zu entheben...!«

Kambei seufzte. »Du lässt ohnehin nicht locker... Ein paar Stunden Schlaf würden durchaus nicht schaden. Weck mich, wenn's was Neues gibt.«


	2. Chapter 2

Sie mussten nicht lange auf seine Rückkehr warten. Der Kieselrutsch verriet ihn als sie am Rande der Klippe standen. Der Regen hatte den Nebel nicht vertrieben. Stattdessen zogen dicke Schwaden um das Dorf herum und verhüllten die Reisfelder mit einer grauen undurchsichtigen Decke.  
Erst auf den letzten Metern zeichnete sich sein roter Mantel deutlich von der grauen Masse ab. Während Katsushiro vor Bewunderung fast die Augen aus dem Kopf fielen, tauschten Kambei und Shichiroji ernste Blicke untereinander. Kyuuzou kam mit einer schweren Kanone die beinahe senkrechten Klippen hinaufgesprungen. Die Bauern waren von seiner grazilen Beweglichkeit geblendet. Heihachi hatte den Vorfall schon wieder vergessen als er sich über die Kanone hermachte und die Schaltkreise an Ort und Stelle auseinandernahm.  
Es wirkte alles in allem wie eine gelungene Mission. Kyuuzou hätte jeden anderen täuschen können. Doch die schwere Atmung und der nicht ganz so leichte Schritt entgingen weder Shichiroji noch Kambei.  
Die spärliche Information, die Kyuuzou ihnen zu berichten hatte, genügte, um alle anderen in Angst und Schrecken zu versetzen. Unbeeindruckt zog sich der blonde Samurai zurück. Sein Gang war zielstrebig auf den Wald nahe dem Dorf gerichtet. Und da war es wieder, dieses leichte Humpeln, das Kambei ins Grübeln brachte.  
Morgen würden die Banditen zuschlagen, hatte er gesagt.  
»Katsushiro, sorge dafür, dass die Wachen alle zwei Stunden wechseln. Die Bauern müssen morgen ausgeruht und konzentriert sein«, befahl Kambei dem Jungen und riss ihn aus seiner tagträumerischen Trance heraus.  
»Jawohl!« Der Junge verbeugte sich hastig und rannte den Pfad hinunter.  
»Heihachi, mach dich mit der Waffe vertraut. Vielleicht können wir sie ja wirklich gebrauchen.«  
Heihachi verneigte sich weder, noch gab er Anzeichen dafür, dass er den Befehl gehört hatte. Er verschwand einfach mit dem Klotz von Kanone über die Schulter geworfen und summte fröhlich vor sich hin.  
Kambei strich sich verwundert über den Kinnbart. Es dauerte nicht lange bis er seinen Entschluss gefasst hatte. »Shichiroji...«  
»Es ist dir also nicht entgangen...« unterbrach ihn sein Waffenbruder.  
»Tu mir einen Gefallen und hol seine Schwerter aus dem Dorf.« Er bekam ein einfaches 'hm' als Antwort.  
Schließlich fielen ihm die Bauern wieder ein, die immer noch wie angewurzelt da standen und zitterten ob der Bewunderung oder ob der Angst vor dem bevorstehenden Krieg.  
»Geht wieder auf eure Posten!« Kambeis Tonfall war scharf, aber er konnte sich nicht anders behelfen. Die Bauern brauchten eine disziplinierte Hand, die sie führte, sonst wäre der Kampf schon vorbei noch ehe er begonnen hätte.  
Die Bauern stolperten und humpelten davon so schnell ihre weichen Knie sie tragen konnten.  
Schließlich schlug er den Pfad ein, den Kyuuzou genommen hatte, bis...  
»Soll ich vielleicht noch etwas Spezielles mitbringen? Ein dezentes Öl eventuell? Oder ein, zwei Pillen aus Yukinos Teehaus?«  
»So etwas führst du mit dir?« fragte Kambei und versuchte überrascht zu wirken.  
»Ich wusste doch, dass das deine Aufmerksamkeit wecken würde!« Shichiroji hielt sich vorsichtshalber außerhalb Kambeis Reichweite auf. Sein Kommentar entlockte Kambei ein anzügliches Grinsen. Aber dabei blieb es auch.  
»Bring eine Schüssel heißen Glühwürmchenreis und einen Becher Tee mit. Rühr hiervon eine Prise in den Tee.« Er reichte ihm ein kleines weißes Päckchen. »Aber übertreib's nicht mit der Menge. Misch den Tee mit Sake an, das verdeckt den Geruch.«  
Shichiroji war schlau genug, um nicht nach dem Inhalt zu fragen. Bevor er außer Sichtweite war, rief Kambei ihm noch zu: »Und bring Bandagen mit.«  
Beide teilten die Sorge um den stillen Samurai. Auch wenn er einer der Besten unter ihnen war, irgend etwas muss da unten geschehen sein, dass er sich verteidigen musste.

Kambei folgte Kyuuzou. Er konnte sich nur vage vorstellen, wo der blonde Samurai sich zurückgezogen hatte. Bisher hatte er ihn noch nie im Dorf schlafen gesehen. Auch wenn Kyuuzou sich dem Vorhaben angeschlossen hatte, so zeigte er mit seinem Verhalten, dass er sich nicht als Teil der Gruppe sah. Dahinter verbarg sich eine Geschichte, ein lebenslang eingedrilltes Verhalten, das Kambeis Neugierde reizte.  
Seine Wunden hatten Vorrang. Wenn sie den Kampf überstehen würden, hätte Kambei noch genügend Zeit, um das Rätsel 'Kyuuzou' zu entschlüsseln - bevor er durch seine Klinge aus dem Leben trat.  
Kambei schloss für einen Moment die Augen und blieb an einem alten Kirschbaum stehen. Er konzentrierte sich auf den Geruch. Es war beinahe windstill, und doch war der Duft der tief hängenden Reisrispen allgegenwärtig. Eine idyllische Illusion, die Kambei beinahe getäuscht hätte, wenn da nicht diese unverwechselbare Note frischen Blutes in der Luft lag. Der Geruch war fein. Ein einfacher Bauer hätte ihn nicht wahrgenommen. Aber ein Samurai wurde von diesem Duft unwillkürlich angezogen. Er weckte in ihm den Drang zu kämpfen und im Kampf zu sterben - der einzige ehrenhafte Tod für einen wahren Krieger.  
Kambei folgte diesem Geruch, obwohl er wusste, dass es sein Ende bedeuten könnte. Ein Samurai, der gerade von einem Kampf zurückgekehrt war, war psychisch noch immer in der Aufregung gefangen, die das Blut in seinen Ohren zum Rauschen brachte. Trotzdem wanderte Kambei weiter. Es zog ihn geradezu an wie das Licht eine Motte.  
Noch völlig in seiner Gedankenwelt versunken, war er auf den Zusammenprall überhaupt nicht vorbereitet.  
Katsushiro starrte ihn aus aufgerissenen Augen panisch an. Er war ganz außer Atem und ein feiner Schweißfilm überzog seine Stirn. Hastig verneigte sich der Junge, stammelte eine Entschuldigung, verneigte sich noch einmal und rannte davon. Kambei hatte nicht einmal die Gelegenheit, ihn für seine Unachtsamkeit zu tadeln oder dafür, dass er seine Aufgaben vernachlässigte. Ratlos fuhr sich der Kommandant mit der Hand über die Stirn. Der Junge war zu unerfahren, zu unaufmerksam und viel zu naiv. Er gab Katsushiro eine geringe Überlebenschance für seinen ersten Kampf. Aber der Junge wollte es nicht anders haben. Er wollte seinen Pfad erzwingen ohne die Essenz eines wahren Samurais zu begreifen.

Es dauerte nicht lange bis er Kyuuzou gefunden hatte. Der blonde Samurai saß an einen Baum gelehnt. Die schäbigen Schwerter, die er zwei Banditen abgenommen hatte, lagen in seinem Schoß - eine Hand locker über den Griff gelegt, zum kämpfen jederzeit bereit. Sein Kopf hing vornüber. Der Blutgeruch war stark. Dabei war es gar nicht das Blut des Samurai, sondern das seiner Opfer, und ein dunkler Schatten, der wie ein böser Nachhall vom Kampf berichtete.  
Kambei musste sich zur Konzentration zwingen.  
Plötzlich wurde er sich Kyuuzous Blick gewahr.  
Der blonde Samurai starrte ihn mit ausdruckslosen Augen an. Dunkle Ringe zeichneten sich darunter ab. Kambei bemerkte, dass die Hand immer noch locker über dem Schwertgriff lag.  
»Es tut mir leid, deine Ruhe zu stören«, eröffnete Kambei und kam einige Schritte auf ihn zu. »Ich wollte dich vor den anderen nicht bloßstellen. Sie haben es bestimmt nicht einmal bemerkt.«  
Der Wind flüsterte durch die Blätter und zupfte mit unsichtbaren Fingern an braunen Haarsträhnen.  
»Wo bist du verletzt?«  
Kyuuzous Augenbrauen schoben sich zusammen. Sein Blick verfinsterte sich. »Unwichtig.«  
Kambei rang jegliches Bedürfnis herunter, laut und genervt zu seufzen. »Ich erinnere dich nur ungern daran, dass du dich für die Zeit, die wir dieses Dorf beschützen, mir verpflichtet hast. Wir bilden eine Einheit. Als Kommandant muss ich wissen, wie es um meine Krieger steht. Andernfalls kann ich unseren Einsatz nicht planen.« Er kam direkt vor ihm zum stehen und schaute zu ihm herunter. Er war sich seiner Stellung durchaus bewusst. Er überragte Kyuuzou normalerweise schon um eine Kopflänge, aber so umhüllte sein bloßer Schatten ihn zur Gänze. Eine demonstrative Position und zugleich auch ein sicheres Todesurteil in der Reichweite einer Klingenlänge.  
»Es sind nur Kratzer und Prellungen, weiter nichts« wehrte Kyuuzou ab.  
Kambei ließ sich vor ihm nieder. Er löste sein Schwert vom Gurt und legte es neben sich in Griffnähe auf den Boden. »So sehr ich dir auch vertrauen möchte, muss ich mich von deiner Unversehrtheit selbst überzeugen. Dein vorzeitiges Ableben würde mich schwer enttäuschen, schließlich haben wir noch eine Rechnung zu begleichen.«  
Kyuuzou atmete tief aber lautlos ein, fügte sich dann schließlich seinem Versprechen. Er öffnete seine Hände. Mehrere Schnitte und Abschürfungen zeichneten sich auf den Innenflächen ab. Typische Verletzungen, die bei längerem Klettern über scharfem Gestein entstanden. Die Blutung war gestillt und die Wunden sporadisch gesäubert. Es bereitete ihm sichtlich Schmerzen, die Hände vollständig zu öffnen.  
Kambei strich mit dem Daumen über die Schnittwunden. »Das muss verbunden werden«, kommentierte er als mache er sich eine Liste darüber. »Ist das alles?«  
Widerwillig musste Kyuuzou seine Fehlbarkeit eingestehen. Als er den Kopf schüttelte, trat Shichiroji auf die Lichtung. Der Überraschung auf Kyuuzous Gesicht nach zu folgen, hatte er seine Anwesenheit nicht vorher bemerkt.  
»Hier seid ihr also!« rief Shichiroji ihnen gut gelaunt zu.  
»Hast du alles mitgebracht?« fragte Kambei über die Schulter hinweg, ohne seinen Freund dabei anzusehen.  
Shichiroji kam auf die beiden zu, in der einen Hand balancierte er geschickt ein Tablett, in der anderen hielt er die Zwillingsklingen Kyuuzous. »Alles dabei. Ich konnte sogar noch ein wenig Wundsalbe auftreiben.«  
Kambei nahm ihm das übervolle Tablett ab, sodass Shichiroji die Schwerter mit beiden Händen ihrem eigentlichen Besitzer überreichen konnte.  
»Danke.« Kyuuzou legte die fremden Klingen beiseite und nahm seine Schwerter entgegen. Er legte sie ebenso wie Kambei griffbereit neben sich.  
Shichiroji war wirklich gründlich in seinen Vorbereitungen. Tee, Sake, ein Schälchen mit Glühwürmchenreis, zwei Portionen Reis, Bandagen und Salbe. Dass er auf dem Hinweg nichts verschüttet hatte, grenzte an ein Wunder oder an andere verschwiegene Hilfsmittel.  
Kambei machte sich indes Kyuuzous Unaufmerksamkeit zum Vorteil und verteilte die Wundsalbe auf dessen Handfläche. Kyuuzou war tatsächlich so abgelenkt durch Shichirojis bloße Anwesenheit, dass er vergaß, den stechenden Schmerz zu unterdrücken. Er versuchte die Hand wieder frei zu bekommen, doch Kambeis Griff war eisern und er ließ sich nicht von den reflexartigen Versuchen beeindrucken.  
»Ich muss das bis zum Handgelenk bandagieren«, erklärte Kambei nebenbei. »Zieh deinen Mantel aus.«  
Wortlos befolgte Kyuuzou die Anweisung und war sich dessen bewusst, dass seine vorsichtigen Bewegungen nicht unbemerkt blieben. Es war ein erniedrigendes Gefühl der Diffamierung.  
»Soll ich helfen?« fragte Shichiroji zu Kyuuzous unverhülltem Entsetzen.  
»Die andere Hand« sagte Kambei nur während er die Linke bandagierte.  
Shichiroji streckte ihm seine mechanische Hand fordernd entgegen. Doch Kyuuzou zog seine Hand jetzt erst recht misstrauisch an sich. Schlimm genug, dass er sich die Blöße gegenüber Kambei geben musste, aber nun auch noch die Hilfe von Shichiroji zu akzeptieren war einfach unmöglich. Sein Ehrgefühl schrie ihn innerlich an und forderte Vergeltung.  
»Je schneller deine Wunden bandagiert sind, desto eher bekommst du deine Ruhe vor uns«, war Kambeis einziger Kommentar dazu.  
Nur zögernd kam Kyuuzou dem indirekten Befehl nach. Seine Augen fixierten Shichiroji mit kaltem Aufblitzen, das eine eindeutige Botschaft hatte. Doch der gut gelaunte Samurai ließ sich davon wenig beeindrucken. Er ignorierte Kyuuzous Gebaren regelrecht und machte sich mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen an die Arbeit.  
Die mechanische Hand war kalt und hart. Es war Kyuuzou sichtlich unangenehm davon berührt zu werden. Shichiroji massierte die Salbe behutsam in die Wunden ein. Die Sorgsamkeit verwunderte den stillen Samurai dermaßen, dass er die Schmerzen dabei vollkommen vergaß. Shichiroji begann damit, die Hand zu bandagieren; und Kyuuzou wusste, dass er mit Hilfe der mechanischen Hand viel schneller fertig gewesen wäre. Ein Knopfdruck oder sonstiger Schnickschnack hätte genügt, und die Hand wäre wie ein Rotor aufgedreht und hätte Kyuuzous Handgelenk in zwei Sekunden fertig umwickelt. Aber Shichiroji benutzte hauptsächlich seine gesunde Hand für die Feinarbeit, auch für den Knoten am Ende des Verbands. Als er fertig war, strich er prüfend über das Handgelenk und legte schließlich seine Hand in die Kyuuzous und prüfte den Verband.  
Dieser war so perplex, dass er zunächst nicht wusste, wie er darauf reagieren sollte. Menschen, die sich mit mechanischen Zusätzen ein Upgrade verschafft hatten, widerten Kyuuzou mit ihrer bloßen Existenz zutiefst an. Doch Shichiroji schien nicht zu jener höher strebenden Gesellschaft zu gehören.  
»Ich habe meinen Arm in der letzten Schlacht verloren«, erklärte Shichiroji. Ohne aufzusehen hatte er die Blicke bemerkt, mit denen Kyuuzou ihn förmlich durchbohrte.  
Beide Hände waren bandagiert. Kyuuzou entzog sie ihnen als würde die körperliche Nähe ihn auf einmal zuwider sein.  
»Danke«, fügte er schnell hinzu und strich dennoch mit dem Daumen prüfend über die Bandagen.  
»Sonst noch gravierende Verletzungen? Knochenbrüche? Stichwunden?« fragte Shichiroji ohne dabei anmaßend klingen zu wollen.  
»Nein«, antwortete Kyuuzou knapp.  
»Dann braucht ihr mich wohl nicht mehr.«  
Kambei konnte nicht ausmachen, wer von beiden erleichterter war über Shichirojis Weggang. Der stille Samurai oder sein alter Kamerad selbst. Er hatte sich zum einreiben der Salbe die weißen Handschuhe ausgezogen. Trotz der Ablenkung war das ein Detail, welches Kyuuzou nicht entgangen war. Auch die Vorsicht und Sorgfalt nicht, mit der Kambei ihn behandelt hatte. Ein intimer Kontakt zwischen Henker und Todgeweihtem.  
»Wie weit bist du ins Land gegangen?« fragte Kambei, um die unangenehme Stille zu vertreiben.  
»Soweit bis ich auf die Nachhut gestoßen bin. Ich kam nicht herum, ein paar Späher aus dem Weg zu räumen.« Er massierte sich währenddessen seine rechte Schulter, testete das Schultergelenk, zog mit einer rollenden Bewegung daran. Wie er es auch versuchte, seine Schmerzen linderte es kein bisschen.  
»Wie viele hast du beseitigt?« fragte Kambei weiter. Er gab ihm ein Handzeichen, sich umzudrehen. Kyuuzou zögerte, was Kambei ins Grübeln brachte. Ihre Angelegenheit war klar definiert. Ihr Duell würde bis nach der Schlacht warten müssen. Bis dahin wollte jeder für sein Überleben sorgen, um dem anderen nicht den Genuss der Auseinandersetzung zu nehmen. Eine gegenseitig antreibende Symbiose, die weder auf Kameradschaft noch auf direkte Feindschaft basierte. In dieser Hinsicht war Kyuuzous Misstrauen selbstverständlich. Kambei enttäuschte es trotzdem.  
Schließlich drehte sich der blonde Samurai doch um und deutete auf die Knotenpunkte, die ihm Schmerzen bereiteten.  
Kyuuzous Kleidung war markant geschnitten. Der geriffelte Pullover aus grauer, feiner Wolle war schulterfrei und wurde nur durch das schwarze Korsett gehalten, das sich in dünnen Striemen um seinen Oberkörper schlängelte bis es am Hals in einer Art Rollkragen endete. Die bleiche Haut zuckte zusammen als kräftige dunkle Finger sich über die steifen Muskeln schoben.  
»Also?«  
Kyuuzous Kopf schnappte ruckartig hoch. Blonde Strähnen kitzelten Kambeis Hände.  
»Eine rote Spinne und ein paar Fußsoldaten und fliegende Blechbüchsen. Ich hab keinen am Leben gelassen, der meinen Weg gekreuzt hat.«  
Kambeis Hände wanderten zwischen seine Schulterblätter zu den Stellen, die man alleine schwer erreichen konnte. Er fühlte, wie der Rücken sich unter seinen Händen aufrichtete und doch wieder vor seiner Berührung floh. Es half nichts anderes. Mit einer Hand fixierte er Kyuuzous Nacken, mit der anderen bearbeitete er die Schulter mit mehr Nachdruck. »Sie sind vorsichtig, wenn sie so viele Patrouillen auf den Weg schicken... aber nicht vorsichtig genug.«  
Ein Seufzer entglitt Kyuuzous Lippen, so lautlos, dass es mehr ein sehr langes Ausatmen war.  
»Wieso machst du das?« fragte Kyuuzou leise ohne über die Schulter zu schauen.  
»Was meinst du?« fragte Kambei.  
»Du bist ein Krieger, ein Anführer... und trotzdem kümmerst du dich um Dinge, die dich von deiner Aufgabe abhalten.«  
»Wie zum Beispiel dir zu helfen?« Kambei zog die Mundwinkel zu einem schiefen Grinsen hoch. Kyuuzou musste doch mittlerweile aufgefallen sein, dass er sich nicht mehr unter einem Haufen egoistischer Einzelkämpfer befand.  
»Ein Krieger muss sich selbst zu helfen wissen, ansonsten ist er wertlos für die Einheit.«  
Kambeis Hände erstarrten und glitten von dem grauen Wollstoff herab. »Ist es das, was du von dir hältst? Dass du wertlos für uns bist, wenn du deine Verletzungen nicht vor uns verbergen kannst?«  
Kyuuzou blieb ihm eine Antwort schuldig.  
»Wer auch immer dir das beigebracht hat, wird seine Gründe gehabt haben. Aber ich bevorzuge eine andere Ansicht der Dinge.« Er drehte Kyuuzou an den Schultern herum. »Wir kämpfen als Einheit. Wir sorgen füreinander als Einheit. Fällt ein Kamerad, sorgen wir dafür, dass er vom Schlachtfeld geführt wird.«  
»Das schwächt die ganze Truppe!« unterbrach Kyuuzou ihn.  
»Dann hast du noch keiner Mannschaft angehört, die füreinander einsteht, komme was wolle. Wir kämpfen nicht, um einander grundlos zu töten. Wir kämpfen, um Leben zu retten.«  
»Du beraubst sie der Möglichkeit, ehrenvoll auf dem Feld zu sterben.«  
»Das mag sein. Wenn es eindeutig ist, dass er den Tag nicht überstehen würde, lasse ich ihm den Ruhm. Aber sollte noch die Hoffnung bestehen, dass er seine Verletzungen überleben wird, dann setze ich alles daran, sein Leben zu retten. Denn was wiegt schwerer? Die Ehre eines Soldaten oder das Schicksal einer Soldatenfamilie? Viele Familien verloren Oberhäupter, Söhne, Töchter. Ganze Generationen wurden mit einem Schlag entweder ausgelöscht oder verarmten, weil so viele in der Schlacht gefallen waren. Sag mir, worin Ehre in einem Tod besteht, wenn noch so viele Aufgaben auf dich warten und Familie auf deine Rückkehr hoffen?« Mit Nachdruck massierte er die wunde Schulter weiter.  
»Du redest von Sieg und Überleben, und doch bist du es, der von mir getötet werden will. Wo ziehst du die Linie?« Er warf ihm einen kritischen Blick über die Schulter zu.  
Kambeis Griff um Kyuuzous Schultern lockerte sich und er musste kurz in sich gehen. Nie würde er es offen zugeben, doch der blonde Samurai hatte Recht, ihm die Frage zu stellen. Sein schiefes Grinsen war längst aus seiner Mine verwischt worden. Der Drang war groß, den Blickkontakt zu brechen. Es wäre so einfach gewesen, wegzuschauen und sich von der Vergangenheit einholen zu lassen. Doch er hielt Kyuuzous stechendem Blick stand. »Ich bin ein Krieger ohne Heimat. Aber du kannst dir gewiss sein, dass ich dir deinen Sieg nicht leicht machen werde!« Bevor sein Gegenüber irgend etwas dazu sagen konnte, drückte er ihm die Schüssel mit einem Paar Essstäbchen in die Hände. »Iss das solange es noch warm ist.«  
»Glühwürmchenreis?!« fragte Kyuuzou verdutzt.  
»Ein Symbol. Die Bauern arbeiten hart für diesen Reis und behalten doch nur einen kleinen Teil zum Überleben. Wir wollen ihre Arbeit ehren«, erklärte Kambei.  
Der bittere Geruch von Wermut und Wassersternkraut überlagerte jeden anderen Geschmack. Die wenigen weißen Reiskörner darin wirkten wie hell leuchtende Glühwürmchen vor einem dunklen Vorhang. Des Essen der Armen. Die Portion war eigentlich klein, dass man die Schüssel mit wenigen Schlucken hätte leeren können. Doch Kyuuzou fischte das zerkochte Grün langsam mit den Stäbchen heraus. Im Gegensatz zu den anderen verzog er keine Mine, die darauf schließen ließ, dass ihm das Mahl nicht bekam.  
Er aß langsam, obwohl er sehr ausgemergelt wirkte.  
»Weitere Verletzungen?«  
Kyuuzou stellte die leere Schale mit den Stäbchen zurück aufs Tablett. »Ein Trümmerteil hat mich am Bein erwischt.«  
Kambei forderte ihn wortlos auf, die Stelle zu zeigen, und ist erstaunt als Kyuuzou dies auch tat. Es war keine offene Wunde. Auf der Seite der Wade war ein tiefschwarzer Fleck mit blaugrünem Rand. Er strich mit der Hand darüber. Das Bein war geschwollen. Die Muskeln fühlten sich heiß an.  
»Hm, die Salbe wird dabei nicht helfen. Das muss gekühlt werden. Wenn die Angriffswelle morgen vorüber ist, werden wir was dagegen unternehmen.«  
»Nicht nötig.« Kyuuzou wollte sein Bein wegziehen, doch Kambei hinderte ihn daran. Er drückte fest zu, so dass sein Gegenüber vor Schmerzen das Gesicht verzog.  
»Wehr dich weiter gegen die Behandlung und du wirst den Tag unseres Duells nicht erleben«, presste Kambei zwischen den Zähnen hervor. Die Stirn in Falten gelegt, die Augen schattenverhangen.  
Er hörte mehr die Bewegung als sie wirklich zu sehen. Schließlich wurde er mit einem der Zwillingsschwerter konfrontiert. Die Klinge berührte ihn nicht, doch war sie so nah an seiner Halsschlagader, dass er die Kälte des Stahls spüren konnte. Er warf Kyuuzou einen musternden Blick zu.  
»Zu langsam«, war alles, was der blonde Samurai ihm an Erklärung bot.  
Kambei griff mit bloßer Hand nach der scharfen Klinge und führte sie näher an die pulsierende Stelle an seinem Hals. »Das nächste Mal ziel genauer hier hin, wenn du mehr Schaden anrichten willst.«  
Beide starrten sich gegenseitig an. Keiner von ihnen wollte von seinem Standpunkt weichen. Die Anspannung zwischen beiden erreichte eine neue Stufe. Immer dann, wenn Kambei dachte, er hätte das Mysterium Kyuuzou entschlüsselt, eröffneten sich ihm nur weitere Irrwege und verschlossene Türen. Aber er war sich seiner Sache nun umso sicherer als zuvor.  
Demonstrativ langsam lehnte er sich vor, die Hand immer noch um die scharfe Klinge geschlossen. »Du bist dich deines Sieges so sicher, dass du dir kein anderes Szenario ausdenken kannst. Du schmälerst deine Optionen, und genau das wird dein Fehler sein.« Seine Stimme sank auf ein Level, nur ein Hauch lauter als ein Flüstern. »Deine Stärken liegen in deiner Schnelligkeit und deiner Balance. Deine Schule hat dich gelehrt, dass der Kampf schon verloren ist, wenn deine Balance nicht im Einklang ist. Ich kenne deinen Stil. Er ist selten, und es gibt wenige, die ihn wirklich beherrschen. Aber ich kenne ihn nichts desto trotz.« Kambeis andere Hand wanderte von Kyuuzous Bein langsam über den grauen Pullover hinauf zu der Stelle unter der ein aufgeregtes Herz schlug. Die Berührung war leicht wie eine Feder, und ihm entging nicht das entsetzte Funkeln in Kyuuzous Augen. »Wie viele echte Duelle hast du schon gefochten? Eines wirst du mit Sicherheit als Sieger davongetragen haben. Denn deine Ausbildung ist erst dann abgeschlossen, wenn du deinen Meister besiegt hast. Ist es nicht so?« Die weit aufgerissenen Augen waren Kambei Antwort genug. »Das dachte ich mir«, sprach er langsam weiter. »Deswegen ist dein Kampfstil eine Rarität. Viele scheitern an ihrem Meister. Sei es aus Mitleid oder wegen fehlendem Können. Dein Meister muss geahnt haben, dass er seinen Tod ausbildet. Aber auch das macht dich nicht zu einem erfahrenen Krieger. Du hast im Krieg gekämpft... das erkenne ich an deinen Augen. Sie verraten dich, auch wenn du dich hinter deiner Fassade versteckst. Du magst damit andere täuschen, aber nicht mich. Du bist gut. Wenn du dich anstrengst, wirst du als Sieger aus unserem Duell hervorgehen. Aber geh nicht davon aus, dass ich es dir leicht machen werde. Ganz im Gegenteil...« Seine Hand fuhr über den schmalen Brustkorb zur Seite. »Ich werde dir kleine Wunden zufügen. Wunden, denen du keine Bedeutung zuschreiben wirst. Nur kleine Schnitte hier...« Kambei fuhr mit den Fingern über die schmale Taille des Samurais. »Und hier...« Seine Fingerspitzen fuhren über eine Stelle zwischen seinen Rippen. »Nicht lebensbedrohlich. Sie werden sich schnell wieder schließen. Sie haben nur den Zweck dich mürbe zu machen. Kampfesmüde. Ungeduldig. Eine Eigenschaft, die du nicht unter Kontrolle hast, so sehr du es auch erzwingen willst. Ich werde dich jagen, denn ich habe es nicht eilig, dich zu töten.«  
Kyuuzou ließ sein Schwert sinken.  
Kambei sprach weiter - langsam, als würde seine Zunge jede Silbe liebkosen: »Wie lange kannst du ohne Wasser auskommen? Ohne Schlaf? 20 Stunden? 30? Du wirst anfangen zu halluzinieren, weil dein Körper übermüdet ist... Egal wie lange du auf Perfektion hin trainierst, deine Disziplin wird dich irgendwann verlassen. Getrieben von Hunger und Durst... und dann, erst dann werde ich dich angreifen, werde deine Unaufmerksamkeit nutzen und dir einen Hieb nach dem anderen zufügen, die dich ausbluten lassen werden. Erst hier...« Kambeis Finger fuhr wieder über seine Rippen. »Dann hier...« Seine Stimme sank auf ein tiefes Flüstern. Er lehnte sich vor, so dass seine Lippen beinahe Kyuuzous Ohr berührten. »Du wirst vollkommen erschöpft sein und um Gnade flehen bevor ich dich von deinem Leiden erlösen werde.«  
Kyuuzous Atem ging schneller.  
Kambei hatte sein Ziel erreicht. Dessen war er sich sicher. Die Pupillen des blonden Samurai mussten geweitet sein vor Erregung. Er durfte seiner Vermutung jedoch nicht nachgehen. Zu hoch war das Risiko, sein selbstgefälliges Verhalten zu verlieren. Seine Lippen streiften ganz zufällig Kyuuzous Ohr, seinen Nacken; die wilde Mähne auch ganz beiläufig mit der Nasenspitze durchwühlt.  
Als er sich zurückzog blieb er ihm so nahe, dass sich ihre Wangen beinahe berührten. Kambeis Hand lag noch immer auf Kyuuzous Brust. Das Herz darunter schlug einen wahnsinnigen Takt.  
Sie starrten sich sekundenlang an.  
Wie das Reh in des Jägers Visier, und es war klar, dass Kambei nicht das Reh war. Ihre Lippen waren sich so nah, dass sich ihr Atem vermischte. Es fehlten nur noch wenige Millimeter. Kyuuzous Augen waren halb geschlossen. Sein Blick auf Kambeis Lippen fixiert. Ihre Nasenspitzen berührten sich als Kyuuzou den Kopf schief legte und den letzten Abstand auslöschen wollte. In Erwartung eines Kusses schloss er die Augen, umklammerte mit einer Hand Kambeis Oberarm. Doch seine Lippen trafen auf Leere. Er spürte wie Kambei sich zurückzog. Zu spät, stellte er fest, denn er folgte der Bewegung mit dem Kopf, in der Hoffnung diesen Mund einzufangen. Der Mund, der so wundervoll schreckliche Dinge mit einer tiefen Stimme prophezeite, dass sein Herz vor Erwartung höher schlug.  
»Trink das.« Kambei drückte ihm ein Schälchen mit lauwarmem Tee in die Hand und machte sich offenkundig beschäftigt daran, die Utensilien wieder zurück auf das Tablett zu räumen - weit weg von Kyuuzou.  
Ein wissendes Grinsen breitete sich auf Kambeis Mine aus und als er seinem baldigen Tod in die Augen sah, schlug ihm blanker Hass wie Funken entgegen.  
»Bevor es kalt wird«, fügte Kambei hinzu und ignorierte Kyuuzous irritierten Blick.  
Misstrauisch rümpfte er die Nase über der Teeschale. Er erkannte den scharfen Geruch sofort. »Sake?! Warum sollte ich das trinken?«  
»Es wird dir gut tun.« Kambei würdigte ihn keines Blickes und schraubte den Deckel auf die hölzerne Salbendose.  
»Was ist noch in deinem sogenannten 'Tee' drin?«  
Kambei hielt inne und sah ihn schließlich offen ins Gesicht. »Vertrau mir.«  
Er trank die Schale aus. Restlos. Obwohl die Flüssigkeit nur noch warm und nicht heiß war, brannte sie auf dem Weg durch seine Kehle. Unmittelbar darauf fasste er sich an den Kopf und kniff die Augen zusammen.  
»Dein Blick wird verschwimmen. Das ist ganz normal«, erklärte Kambei als wäre es die natürlichste Angelegenheit.  
Sofort fing Kyuuzou zu husten und zu würgen an. In einer unbedachten Bewegung schwankte er nach vorn. Kambei fing ihn auf.  
Es war entwürdigend so hilflos und verweichlicht auf andere angewiesen zu sein.  
»Wehr dich nicht dagegen!«  
Kyuuzou wusste nicht, was ihn mehr erzürnte: Die Gelassenheit, mit der Kambei ihn behandelte, oder die Tatsache, dass er gleich vollkommen machtlos demjenigen ausgesetzt sein würde, dem er den Tod versprochen hatte. Er versuchte, eine Hand frei zu bekommen. Doch Kambei hielt ihn auf. Er ahnte wohl schon, was der blonde Samurai vor hatte.  
»Es nützt nichts, deinen Magen zu entleeren. Die Betäubung geht direkt ins Blut. Es wäre lediglich eine Verschwendung von Essensrationen.«  
Kyuuzous Versuche, sich der ungewollten Umarmung zu entledigen, verebbten langsam. Schwer atmend ballte er die Fäuste zusammen und schlug damit halbherzig auf Kambei ein.  
»Ich vertraue dir. Warum vertraust du mir nicht?« Entsetzt starrte er seinen Kommandanten an.  
»Du bist stur genug, um dich jeder Hilfe zu widersetzen. Wenn ich dir das Mittel nicht gegeben hätte, würdest du deinem Körper nicht den nötigen Schlaf gönnen. Ich brauche dich ausgeruht.«  
Kyuuzou riss die Augen auf. Die Pupillen stark geweitet. Seine Hände krallten sich in Kambeis weißen Mantel fest.  
»Wehr dich nicht.«  
Kyuuzous Körper erschlaffte. Seine Stirn lehnte gegen Kambeis Schulter. Die Finger lösten sich aus dem weißen Stoff.  
»Mistkerl.« Dann schloss er die Augen und sein Atem entspannte.

Es raschelte im Unterholz hinter ihm.  
»Ich dachte schon, ihr würdet euch noch eure Lebensgeschichte erzählen« sagte Shichiroji. Das Lächeln schwang in seinen Worten mit. Er blieb neben den beiden stehen. »Ich weiß nicht, auf wen ich neidisch bin... Auf ihn, weil er in deinen Armen liegt, oder auf dich, weil du ihn in deinen Armen hältst.« Er hielt ihm eine Decke entgegen. »Hab ich aus dem Dorf mitgebracht«, erklärte er ungefragt.  
»Wenn er wieder wach wird, möchtest du bestimmt nicht an meiner Stelle sein.« Kambei nahm die Decke an und legte sie dem Bewusstlosen um die Schultern. »Du hast mit der Menge etwas übertrieben.«  
»Ich dachte mir, ein wenig mehr könnte bei ihm nicht schaden. Brauchst du noch meine Hilfe?« Shichiroji hielt ihm ein Fläschchen vor das Gesicht. Kambei musste nicht erst fragen, um zu erfahren, was darin enthalten war. Wortlos steckte er die Flasche ein.  
»Eigentlich nicht. Es reicht aber auch, wenn er weiß, dass einer von uns ihn so gesehen hat. Sollte er jemals erfahren, dass du mir während seines Dornröschenschlafs geholfen hast, dezimiert sich unsere Truppenstärke von allein.« Kambei lehnte den blonden Samurai gegen den Baumstamm.  
»Ich werde alles abstreiten!« Shichiroji hob abwehrend die Hände. Aus sicherer Entfernung rief er ein »Gib auf dich Acht!« über die Schulter hinweg und verschwand wieder zwischen Büschen und Bäumen.

oOo

Kleines Autorengesabbel zum Schluss:

CALAMITYcate: Awww, ein Fan! :D Ich finde ja, dass der Anime viel zu wenig Aufmerksamkeit bekommen hat. Es gibt ja mittlerweile ein Live Action Play davon, aber davon hab ich bisher nichts gesehen. (Das Ende ist da bestimmt genauso be... wie im Anime.)

Insgesamt sollen das hier 4 Teile werden. Vielleicht noch ein Extrakapitel. Ich versuche grade, den neuen Job, die Schreiberei, Malerei und eventuell auch noch n bissl Schlaf unter einen Hut zu kriegen. Immerhin hab ich jetzt das Kapitel fertig! :)


End file.
